Guardian
| manufacturer = Vapid | related = Sandking | price = $375,000 (Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |vehicle_class = Industrial}} The Vapid Guardian is a heavy pick-up truck appearing in Grand Theft Auto Online, introduced in the Heists Update. Design The Guardian is mostly based on the 2004-present Ford F-650 as seen from the overall chassis of the vehicle. It takes certain styling cues from the GMC Kodiak such as the headlights and the hood. The Guardian also bears similar design to the 2007 GMC Topkick. It also has a much larger version of the grille seen on the Speedo which in turn is based on the 2003-present Chevrolet Express van. The underside of the Guardian is unique, in that it features a driveshaft loop, which protects the driveshaft from damage on its underside if was to fall off in the event of a U-joint (Universal Joint) failure, as in normal circumstances it would continue to spin in an aggressive rotation without the loop. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Guardian has excellent speed and maneuverability for such a heavy vehicle with its turbo diesel engine and 7-speed transmission. Durability is reasonable against traffic collisions and gunshots, although fishtailing can be a problem at medium speeds. The Guardian may not be able to push certain cars out of the way, but with good speed and durability, that is considered unnecessary. GTA Online Overview V8 (Sound) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = AWD }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Prices are estimated based on the pricing structure of similar vehicles, and has not yet been confirmed Online. Image Gallery Guardian-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Guardian on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Guardian-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Guardian on Southern San Andreas Super Autos in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $375,000. Trivia *The Guardian is the only Industrial vehicle that can be customized in Los Santos Customs. **Despite being classified as an Industrial vehicle, it can be used in Off-road races. *The default radio stations for the Guardian are Los Santos Rock Radio, Radio Mirror Park, and Vinewood Boulevard Radio. *The Guardian is one of two vehicles added in the Heists Update which do not need to be unlocked by completing heists, the other being the Enduro. Like the Enduro, it is not used in any capacity or appears in, any of the Heists. *If enough impacts are taken and the engine cover comes off, it is possible to see that the front bumper is not held on by anything. *If the suspension is modified at Los Santos Customs, the vehicle's axles will not align with the wheel hubs, and will instead sit above the wheels. *This is one of the few vehicles in the game that has an available Race Suspension upgrade. *This truck can hold players in the bed like the Benefactor Dubsta 6x6, Bravado Bison, and the Canis Bodhi. *Like the Sandking, the player can fit a Nagasaki Blazer in the bed of a Guardian. *Strangely, the steering arm found on the front steering rack is also found on the rear, as if it was modeled the be four-wheel-steered. This is due to the majority of the chassis being shared with The Liberator, which features modeled steering arms at both the front and rear ends. It also shares the driveshaft loop from this vehicle. *Despite the engine appearing to be a 3-cylinder from the exterior, using the Rockstar Editor, if the player positions the camera inside the engine bay, an extra inlet and exhaust pipe on the manifolds can be found behind the wall column separating the interior from the engine bay, making the engine a 4-cylinder. *It is one of the few vehicles to feature a driveshaft loop. The Liberator and Marshall also feature this. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicle Class Category:SUTs Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles